Pups Get Hack! Part 5
Enjoy the story I have no message and I'm sorry ok I'm sorry. Klide: Come and fight me. Demon: Ok! Demon pull out his sword with energy circling around it. Kilde: So you have super powers? Demon: Yeah,energy.Now enough chat lets fight! Demon got the first hit on him and did a combo. Klide: Wow you have lots of speed. Demon: Gear sword. They begin to hit each other,but swords hitting each other. Demon: You can make ice weapons. Klide: Not just weapons. Klide made a giant icicles fall from the sky. Demon doge the icicles. Demon: WOW. Demon: Ghost, what's his weakness. Ghost: Fire douuu. Demon: I need Marshall,but his on punishment. Klide shot 50 ice spikes and 10 from the ground. Sadly, one of spikes hit him. Demon: Aghhhhhh!That hurt! Klide: I don't care if it hurts! Demon threw stun shuriken at him and went for the attack. Klide: That's it. Then made a ice ball. Demon: So that's how you want to play it. Demon made a energy ball. They ran at each other hit each other with their balls. Demon and Klide: Man this guy is good! Now lets see how the rest are doing. Ryder: Know what I want yaw to do is clear the ice at the how town. Pups: Emmum. Ryder: Ok I will be back in a hour ok.Bye. Pups: Ok. Soon Ryder left. Chase: Marshall you now what to do. Marshall did a fire spell that made all the ice go away. Chase: Nice job. Marshall: Thanks. Rubble: Soooooo,what now? Skye: I don't no.Chase? Chase: We watch I gust? Rocky: That's the good idea. Chase: Okay,lets go.But we have to stay a save distance. Zuma: I know!Just fallow me. They arrived at their destination. Rubble: This is good a spot. Zuma: Well you know.:) Marshall: Hey there's Demon! Chase: Wow, he fights so fearsly. Now with Demon. Demon: Ghost how do we hit this guy. Ghost: Try break his defense. Demon broke his defense,then kick him in the teeth. Klide: You hit my jowl! Demon: First time teething! Klide: Aghhhhh! After Demon taunted him.Klide was in rage. Klide ice kick him,stab him two icecles,cut his face,and kick him to the ground. But Demon was still standing up barely. Demon: Aghhh. Klide: You done. Demon: It's goanna take more than that to take me down. Klide(in head): Hummm....He's tougher than I thought. Klide did a ice blast. Demon wasn't shore he was goanna live.Then he did a energy blast. At first Klide's blast was wining,but Demon's coming then blast him away. Klide fell down the ground. Demon got the icicles and stab Klide in the legs. Demon: Give up? Klide: Fine. Soon Demons' Clan Members came arrested Klide. Clan Member: Sir,you ok? Demon: Yeah. After 4 hours Marshall: You saw demon got stab and still up? Zuma: Yeah I did. Demon: What's going on? Pups: Nothing. Demon: Well pups I was going to ask do you want to join my clan? Pups: Of course!!! Sorry to short But have a good day and stay classy.